


Mai on Moppa

by The Rambling Mai (Loopy)



Series: Mai's Ramblings [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, No Bashing, Parody, Zero Punctuation - Freeform, and making up what she doesn't know, and sometimes lying just for her amusement, just mai interpreting everything in the worst possible light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy/pseuds/The%20Rambling%20Mai
Summary: Mai's secret thoughts on all the Avatar ships- and you know the funny is coming when the driest, most critical personality in the show decides to let it all out! Everything Avatar is analyzed and described in the most ridiculous way possible! A fandom classic!Today, Mai looks at the kind of shipping that happens when no one remembers to feed the pets: MOPPA!!
Relationships: Appa/Momo (Avatar)
Series: Mai's Ramblings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Mai on Moppa

**Mai on... Moppa!**

"When it comes to Avatar: The Last Airbender, anything and everything is fodder for 'shipping' including animals, monsters, and and various manufactured transports. The most famous is the completely imaginary romantic affair between the disgusting monster Air Bison Appa and the hyperactive annoying Lemur Momo, and as gross as it is to imagine these two pairing up, it has still been deemed by the grand powers that be THANK YOU MIKE AND BRYAN to be more probable and tasteful than the even more imaginary 'Zutara' relationship which I disliked for COMPLETELY UNBIASED REASONS.

"Appa is an Air Bison which looks like a mix between an Ewok and a rhino and commands the awesome power to projectile-cough wads of green throat-goo at people it dislikes through masterful use of Airbending. He was chosen by the Avatar to be his animal companion and portable bed and emergency food source due to the mystical hippy connection that formed between the two when the kid chucked an apple at the beast's head. Ty Lee tried a similar method to seduce Sokka the filthy HOT Water Tribe peasant but it didn't lead to anything more than harsh words and a restraining order. When the Avatar used his magic time travel powers to lock himself in a refrigerator for a century Appa was to its great luck frozen alongside the bald freak and so avoided the OH SO SAD destruction of the rest of the species unless you read Fire Nation tabloids or watch Youtube fancasts and know that Admiral Zhao lives and will someday return at the head of an Air Bison army.

"Momo is much smaller and seems to be some kind of odd jumble of a kitty cat SAYING 'KITTY CAT' IS FUN and a ravenous bat. He may or may not be the last of his species and may or may not be the reincarnation of the Avatar's teacher or a spirit or Zuko's mom or something equally improbable and spends most of his days trying to steal the scene from its owners with supposedly cute and audience-friendly KITTY CAT antics.

"The two animals spend a lot of time alone together when the Avatar and his friends go undercover but I severely doubt they were actually carrying on any kind of romance because if I acknowledge it I'll have to imagine it and MY BRAIN CAN'T HANDLE THAT. They apparently became good friends though because when Appa was kidnapped by Star Wars Sand People the Lemur Momo got to make sad faces and mournful trills every so often and we all know screentime is limited around here or else Zuko would have had a chance to remember I exist after trying to sacrifice my life for him. So close were they that Momo got to enjoy a little adventure in Ba Sing Se BUT I HAD TO SHARE ALL MY SUBPLOTS WITH SERIES REGULARS that involved monkeys and more kitty cats and I frankly had a hard time following it but THE KITTY CATS WERE CUTE AND in the end he found a footprint of Appa's that eventually led to NOTHING IMPORTANT AT ALL to Jet's great lament.

"Once Appa was recovered from the Dai Li and more specifically Azula's shortest-lived boyfriend ever Long Feng, Momo was reunited with his friend and the pair presumably had a lot of fun in the background together when no one was paying attention NO NOT THAT WAY YOU SICK SICK FREAKS. There was some incident involving a samurai battle between the two over the Avatar's mental health but frankly I don't put much stock in stories told by Ty Lee when she's on Cactus Juice so I couldn't tell you any important details.

"What next, we lock two turtleducks in a cage together and pretend we're watching an epic romance?"


End file.
